pressstartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Sam is a protagonist in the Press Start universe. She is based on Samus Aran from Metroid. She along with Lin-Ku recruited Zack Nimbus to help save the world. She is portrayed by Lauren Chambers. 'Biography:' Before the events of Press Start began Sam was a chief operative in a space program, but when Count Vile came to power he cut off funding and the colony she was on lost power and was infested with "Those aliens that look like a cross between ticks an jellyfish". Being the only survivor of the colony she returned with a fierce hatred of Vile and joined the resistance. She appears escorting some ambassadors (Which were later killed by Lin-Ku) in the first episode of Press Start Adventures. During an interrogation of the bartender at Kid Liquorus she blew up the bar after the bartender made a joke that implied she was male. She is later seen attempting to obtain the Powerglove from the temple fighting against Lauren Ketch and is supprisingly saved by her familiar; Zippy. She is later sent with Trenton Belfast to retrieve the oracle from the temple of Black Mages and covering for trenton's stupidity obtained it. After the resistance learned of Zack Nimbus, she, along with Lin-Ku are sent to find him. She eventually found him and introduced herself after Zack insulted Jackumo and later saved Zack from goblins in the RPG battle and recruited him to save the world. At the Item shop she got the money to purchase the map by killing a dragon. in the quest for the first relic her blaster proved vital to killing the talking tree. During the second quest she, along with Zack acted as fight commentators in Lin-Ku's fight against G Fourman. During Zack's Training she taught him how to shoot as well as dance moves. During the party's rest time she tried to say she loved Zack, who immediately runs away, thinking that she was male (a poke at confusion over Samus Aran's Gender) During their quest for the third relic she learned that the laboratory that housed it had a zombie outbreak and a gate to Hell by hacking into the computers with her thingamadoodle, she promptly fought off hordes of zombies and later the zombified shopkeeper, she is confronted by Count Vile who kidnaps her and took the "relic" (actually a third party controller thrown at her by the zombie shopkeeper) her armor is removed at Vile's fortress by Justin Bailey (named after the famous cheatcode) and is tortured by Vile after he realized that she fooled him. During round 1 of Zack's fight against Vile she was killed by Vile, only to be revived in round 2 by the green fungus/1-up mushroom that Zack Gave her in the forest of lost souls. 'Trivia:' *During Press Start she has a romantic interest in Zack, but in Season 2 and 3 of Press Start adventures it isn't even touched upon. * Her Helmet has the ability to show the current health of two people fighting as evidenced during Lin-ku's fight against G. Fourman. * During Press Start Adventures her outfits get skimpier per season starting in full armor, then without the helmet, then finally in a short top and shortshorts. * The previous statement is rather ironic because she had a hatred of Fighting tournament girls who wear skimpy outfits. * She apparently has the ability to summon Odin. Category:Characters Category:Resistance